Caged
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Karoku was always there. Karoku was his friend. But he was scared...Karoku wasn't nice... YAOI, Karoku x Nai, Yandere!Karoku


**Karneval OS - Karoku x Nai**

_Author note: _

_Alright please don't hurt me for that paring. I know that Nai is normal paired with Gareki but I wanted to try something different. This Fic will be a little darker than any story I wrote up till now. I want to try an angst story with a yandere! character so be warned! This is an experiment and well I haven't seen this pairing yet. Please enjoy and maybe comment or favorite._

_Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, implicit rape_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Karneval nor the characters, I just use them for my weird imagination. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Caged**

"…reki! Gareki! Can you hear us?" the voice of Yogi is ringing in his ears as he slowly opens his eyes again. What happened? Was he knocked unconscious? He rubs his head and then sits up. He looks around with a blurry focus, not really sure what he is looking for. As his gaze settles on a ribbed piece of someone's clothing, he remembers.

"Yogi? Where is Nai?" he asks, panic slowly starting to build up.

"He isn't with you?"

"No…" Gareki answers his heart beating loud in his ears. "What happened?"

-.-.-.-

Nai is looking around the room with a little bit of fright in his heart. He knows that Karoku brought him here. He knows he is save with Karoku… but why is he feeling so weird? So… restless. What happened to Gareki? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Is he laying in a puddle of red water? He sits on a big bed and doesn't move, Karoku told him to stay put. He looks down on the blanket and sees traces of red water on it… is Karoku hurt? His mind is spinning with questions he can't answer, he doesn't like that.

The room is dull, aside of the bed there only is a door, a chair and some randomly placed bird cages on the floor. The windows are big and you have a great view of the garden but that's it. The only thing colorful are the things that hang on a string and turn around. He wants to see Karoku, he doesn't like to be alone in this room. He wants to see him.

But somehow he was scared when he first saw him again. He seemed different from before, more reserved and cautious. He always smiled but now he looked so…sad. Nai doesn't want him to be sad, he wants to see him happy. Nai will help him laugh again. But still he seems so dark, he doesn't want Gareki near Nai, but Nai likes Gareki, he doesn't understand Karoku.

Nai looks down to his hands and sees the red marks around his wrist. Karoku had pulled him roughly into this house, he was in a hurry and they were running from Yogi and his friends. Is Yogi dangerous? But he liked him and Tsukumo and sheep. They didn't do him anything, but Karoku did hurt him.

He bits his lip and looks down to the floor again, guilt in his eyes. Karoku is Karoku, he was always there for him and he belongs to his side. Karoku was just scared and was worried about Nai, he was safe with him.

Nai tenses as he can hear footsteps approaching, but relaxes again as he can identify them as Karoku's. He turns around so he faces the door, that way he can see Karoku carefully looking inside the room, apparently not expecting him to be awake.

"Oh… Nai you're awake," he states and enters the room closing the door behind him. Nai nods even though it wasn't a question. He look at Karoku and he is happy that the red stains are gone from his clothing.

"How do you feel? You fell unconscious", Karoku asks and sounds concerned.

"I feel fine. And you Karoku?" he asks while the blue haired one sits down next to him.

"I'm good…You're friends left, Nai." Karoku states and he sounds relieved but still somehow concerned on Nais behalf.

"Oh…But you won't leave, right Karoku?" Nai asks trying to keep his tears at bay.

"That's right Nai I won't go anywhere." He smiles and inspects him. "Do you want to change your clothes? They are dirty."

Nai looks down and frowns. His shirt is dirty? He rubs at one of the spots and it's color transfers on his finger. It's red…

"Nai! You're hurt!", Karoku exclaims in surprise and starts to lift his pullover. The cold air hits his belly and he shivers when Karoku touches his skin with equally cold hands.

"We need to cover this up" he says and gets a bandage out of his drawer to treat Nai. But he stops before he starts to dress his wound. "Would you get undressed completely? I want to check for other wounds"

Nai nods and undresses, until he is left in only his underwear. He looks to Karoku with a sign of nervousness in his eyes. He knew it was necessary to get undressed for doctors but why did it feel different with Karoku? He just wanted to heal him right? He was like doctor Akari, right?

Karoku softly touches his right arm and lifts it up, closely inspecting his limb. It follows his left arm and Nai starts to relax, this was just like with Akari. Karoku lifts his left leg and different from before he uses his hands to inspect him. He caresses his soft flesh and travels upwards, reaching his tight. There he stops and circles his fingers, slowly making his way to the end of Nai's boxer. Nai tenses and Karoku suddenly stops touching him there, and restarts his actions on the other leg. Nai starts to feel funny, his heart flutters and his breath quickens. It's like he is sick, it's so warm. The small boy follows Karoku's actions and shivers when he sees that look in his eyes, it was similar to an animal focusing on his prey.

"K-karoku, it hurts," Nai whines and touches the wound on his belly, smearing red over his skin.

"I know, here let me treat it" Karoku says but instead of reaching for the wet cloth to clean the red water he uses his own tongue. Carefully he licks his skin, tickling and making Nai warm in the process. He knows that kind of treatment, it was usual for animals like cats but they were humans, they didn't need to do this. Gareki had told him that. But still he refuses to tell Karoku that this wasn't right, because it somehow made him feel good.

Karoku ends his licking and finally dresses his wound, touching him more than needed. Nai's blood pulsated though his veins, creating a tingling feeling where he was touched. Looking past his white bangs his eyes were clouded with an unknown feeling. Did he want more? Was there more to have?

"You okay Nai?" Karoku asks and Nai nods hesitantly before he lays back on the bed. His head is spinning something doesn't feel right inside him. Karoku is watching him again and suddenly his hands are on him again. He feels his skin, up and down his torso. He circles his pink nipples and scratches lightly. Nai is shifting on the sheets feeling vulnerable. He trusts Karoku, Karoku was always with him, but not like this. He doesn't want Karoku to touch him, not like that.

Karoku stops his actions and suddenly he pulls his shirt over his head. He takes the clothing and binds Nais hands together, securing them at the head of the bed. Nai is squirming against the restraining but he can't free his wrists. His heart beats with unknown fear of this men.

"Karoku? What are you doing?" Nai asks not understanding the situation he is in. Why did he bind him to the bed? Why is he looking at him like that? Did he do something bad?

"I just want to make you feel good Nai. I want to make you mine so the others won't take you away again", Karoku says with a dark tone lacing his words.

Make him his? What did he mean? He was a human, he couldn't be possessed, right? Gareki had told him that. He was a human he had the right to choose and to say no, Gareki had explained him that. Gareki always said that he could go against the orders of Yogi and the others. That he didn't need to be inspected by Akari.

Karoku is touching him again. He is searching for something it seems. Nai is shivering under his fingertips he doesn't like this. He can feel Karoku getting lower and reaching for his boxers, he knows what comes next. He knows because Gareki had explained it to him one night. He had felt funny and something was inside his boxers, something was different from before. Gareki had said that it would feel nice to touch himself there and it did. But it was nicer when Gareki had done it that one night. He knows from Gareki that this is something you should only do if you want it yourself, only if you trust the person and when you love the person. He doesn't know what love means but he knows that he want Gareki to touch him there and only Gareki.

"S-stop! No!" Nai says and once again pulls on his restrains.

"Relax Nai…I won't hurt you", Karoku says and pushes his boxers down.

"NO! Don't…Karoku. Please…" Nai begs and tears are forming in his eyes.

"Oh don't be afraid Nai. I'll be gentle"

"NO! Gareki help me!" Nai yells and suddenly he feels Karokus hand on his mouth.

"Be quiet. You friend won't help you. He is long gone" Karoku says and forces Nais underwear in his mouth. Nai can taste the fabric on his tongue and he panics because he can't breathe properly. He shakes his head and the tears are wetting the pillow underneath his head.

His head and heart are screaming as Karoku uses his body. He can feel everything and he can feel pain. He screams but they are muffled by the boxers and after a while he stops. His head his and body are in agony and he can't focus on anything. His hearing is completely gone and he finds himself in a soundless world full of seemingly endless pain. He drifts away and hopes to leave his body but he can't and he is left to feel his heart break. Gareki isn't there to save him and Karoku who was always there for him is the one who breaks him.

…

He awakes in dark room. He is alone and still naked. He shivers and embraces himself. The door is opened and he can see Karoku standing in the doorframe. Know he can see where he is held captured, inside a giant bird cage.

"Now you won't escape me again Nai. Now the others can't take you away from me" Karoku says and Nai is crying again.

"Please…help me Gareki" he sobs right after he is left alone inside the darkness again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oh man…. I couldn't write the scene after all, but it really wasn't right to write this scene in an explicit way. So let me explain the idea behind this story. Karoku is an obviously yandere in this story. I had a feeling he would be like this in the anime, after all he almost threatens Nai to leave Gareki and his friends. And there is this scene almost at the end with the field and everything. Karoku was scary in that scene and I wanted to try and take this scene as the start for this fanfiction. Instead of Gareki spotting the other Karoku unconscious on the ground he is knocked out and Nai is taken. So there is an explanation in the manga and everything but I didn't want to include it here. _

_I wrote this fanfiction to experiment with narrative techniques and darker storylines. So leave a comment on what you thought about the fanfiction regarding the style it would help me a lot._

_MnemosyneMutterDerMusen_


End file.
